Concrete or composite masonry edging blocks are commonly used to separate one landscaped surface from another. For example, edging blocks are commonly used to separate a lawn from an adjoining garden, walkway, patio or driveway. The edging blocks keep the lawn from growing into the adjoining landscaped surface and cleanly define the boundaries of the separate surfaces. The blocks are typically placed in the ground in a side-by-side manner to separate the landscaped surfaces. Concrete or composite masonry stepping blocks are also commonly used to create a path over a landscaped surface.
Various types of composite masonry edging and stepping block designs have been developed. Some designs are particularly suited for edging a straight border or creating a straight path, and others for edging angled borders or curved paths. Some block designs have an interlocking feature that helps fix adjacent blocks to each other so that a series of blocks will retain its overall shape or edged pattern or path over time.
Interlocking edging and stepping block designs can incorporate a paired block design, or a single, like-shaped block design. Paired edging block designs use blocks with different shapes to achieve the interlocking feature. One block is shaped to provide a recess, and the other is shaped to provide a projection that fits into that recess. An example of a paired block design is shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,920.
Like-shaped edging and stepping block designs utilize blocks that have the same shape. Each block includes a projection on one end and a recess on the other. Blocks are placed side-by-side so that the projection of one block fits into the recess of its adjacent block. Straight sections are formed by joining blocks with projections and recesses on opposite sides of the block. Angles are formed by pivoting the projection in the recess. Examples of the like-shaped edging block designs are shown FIGS. 1 and 2.
One problem with conventional like-shaped, interlocking edging and stepping block designs is that they have only one projection and only one recess, and the recess is formed on the opposite end of the block from the projection. As shown in FIG. 1, each block must be placed in line with its adjacent edge blocks to utilize the interlocking feature. While these blocks are suitable to edge a straight driveway or walkway, or create a straight path, they are not readily suited to edge landscaped surfaces with sharp bends or create curved paths.
Another problem with conventional like-shaped, interconnecting edging and stepping block designs is that the blocks cannot be used to achieve a tight bend in the edging pattern and maintain the interlocking connection between adjacent blocks. While some blocks allow a small degree of turn between adjacent interlocking blocks, they are not capable of negotiating a tight 45.degree., 90.degree. or 135.degree. bend and maintain the interlocking connection.
A further problem with conventional like-shaped, interlocking edging and stepping block designs similar to the edging block shown in FIG. 2 is that they do not achieve a complete interlock. When set side-by-side, the sideways movement of a particular block relative to the edging pattern will not necessarily cause a sideways movement of its adjacent block. The adjacent block may only need to rotate to allow the sideways movement of the particular block. Because a block set in the ground can be rotated more readily than it can be pushed through the ground, this design does not inhibit undesired sideways movement of the blocks to the same degree as a complete interlock block design. Moreover, when the blocks are arranged to form a tight 45.degree., 90.degree. or 135.degree. bend, the interlocking feature is lost because the recess is not positioned to inhibit sideways movement of its adjacent block. Accordingly, the resulting edging pattern or stepping path is more prone to unwanted distortion due to human and animal contact, or frost, weather or erosion.
A still further problem with conventional like-shaped, interlocking edging and stepping block designs is that the projections and recesses do not compliment the overall design of the block. One side typically includes a single projection and the other side typically includes a single recess. The projection and indentation are not structured or positioned to compliment the overall design formed by the block or any pattern formed into the upper surface of the block.
A problem with conventional paired, interlocking edge and stepping blocks is that different block shapes are used to achieve the edging pattern. One type of block contains one or more recesses and another type of block contains one or more projections. Alternating block shapes are used every other block to achieve the interlocking pattern. This requires a person to purchase and store several different blocks to replace broken blocks or modify the edging pattern or stepping path in the future.
A similar problem occurs in conventional interlocking edging and stepping block designs that utilize blocks with somewhat similar shaped bodies. These blocks have projections or recesses located in different places. Blocks used to form a straight section of the edging pattern or path have the projection on one end of the block and the recess on the opposite end. Blocks used to form a curved section of the edging pattern or path have one projection or recess located one end of the block, and one projection or recess located on a side of the block. One end of the block has a smooth finish. Before going to the store to purchase the blocks, a person must not only know the number of blocks they will need for the overall length of the edging pattern or path, but the number and type of differently shaped blocks they will need to make the precise pattern. This inflexibility can frustrate the process of designing and installing the blocks. Again, several different blocks have to be bought and stored in order to replace a broken block or modify the edging pattern or path in the future.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.